broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Hard to Believe; Fanfiction Series
''Caution to CoD: Black Ops Bronies: The following Fanfiction is a big reference to the famous Video Game, Call of Duty Black Ops I and II and their characters. I ask for all to give an honest opinion and not to insult the reference of this story. "Tank You!" Summing the Series Up The entire series contains of six short fanfiction stories. Hard to Believe, Hard to Believe II: The Return of 115, Possessed, LifeLess,' 'and Hard to Believe: Rewind.'' All of the stories contain adventures of Marisa and Brutal "Chii" Essin, who adventure inside of a hidden Time Machine to the past of 1944, where an Equestrian Zombie outrun is taken place (Before Princess Celestia had gotten rid of the entire apocalypse). All stories are in order as a very sad and depressing storyline, as well as adventuress and mysterious. Marisa has been created as a story's main character who has been in 5 so-far created fanfictions written by her creator. Characters Fan-Made Characters *Marisa Ariel Dempsey *Brutal "Chii" Essin *Apathy Honorheart *Pain Suffragentice CrossOver Characters *'Seargent Dempsey' *'Takeo Masaki' *'Nikolai Belinski' *'Doctor Edward Richtofen' *'Samantha Maxis' Summaries Hard to Believe Marisa's father goes missing once again after entering the time machine back to the past, so with Chii's help, Marisa and her friend decide to go back to the past to find her missing father. But what Marisa finds out about her father is that he isn't just any parent, but an odd pony with four other friends with him. A Japanese Pegasus named Takeo Masaki, A Russian Earth Pony named Nikolai Belinski, and an insane german pegasus named Doctor Edward Richtofen. Now they must get to the moon and save a great big mission to get back home. Hard to Believe: Possessed Marisa tries to resurrect her mother using the help of Chii's Unicorn magic so that Marisa can finally meet who her mother was, but when she finally brings the spirit back to life, she realizes that she and her friend had not resurrected her mother, but something different with an evil plot. It takes over Marisa's body in order to destroy Ponyville, and so now Chii and her father must save Marisa and destory the monster. Hard to Believe II: The Return of 115 Marisa and Chii are being summoned back to the past after they shortly find out that one of their team mates have turned evil. During their time travel, they find out that the pegasus Richtofen had taken over the Earth by a "Pyramid". With the other ponies starving, and her father dying, It is up to Marisa and her friend to stop the doctor and save everyone from Death. Hard to Believe III: Lifeless Marisa starts to get Nightmares about her mother and the messages she is giving her. When they worsen, the entire team decides to go back to find out what it means. When they travel back in time, they enter a new and strange place known as "TranZit" and meet two other newcomers; Marlton, and Misty. They all help on finding out what Marisa's mother has been telling them. In the end, to a sad twist, Chii dies in a final Time Machine glitch. Marisa, finding out about her gruesome friend's death, refuses to eat. It finally worries her father miserably. Endfully, he decides to ask Richtofen to give Marisa memory surgery; Erasing Marisa's entire memory for good so that she cannot remember Chii's death. In the end, Marisa; who does not remember anything, her father; who sadly had given up on hope, and Richtofen; who happily has moved in with them as an exchange of erasing her memory, had thought and declared that they would never return to the past ever again. Hard to Believe: Rewind This story is a bonus features in the series, and does not legitametly count as a part of the fanfiction. It is narrated by Edward Richtofen. Edward "The Doctor" Richtofen takes the turn of narrating in the series, and tells the readers about his first encounter with the element 115 as well as meeting Dempsey, Nikolai, and Takeo. He shares his entire perspective of the story including what he did with Dr. Maxis and his adopted daughter minutes after stealing the weapons powered by 115, as well as his first encounter with Marisa Ariel Dempsey and his survival across the world, and finally creating plans of entering the MPD on Moon. Hard to Believe V: The Broken Nightlight Apparently the series has not ended yet. In this story, Marisa Dempsey celebrates the holiday of Christmas, not remembering any of her past. Until suddenly her deceased mother begins giving her messages, but this time it leads to 1918, in the Time Machine. It tells Marisa to enter the past of 1918 to slay a threat in the Origins Dig Site that is threatening the lives of the four soldiers Category:Fanfiction Category:Other Content Category:FiM Fiction